A Different Kind of Candy
by RoseCake31
Summary: L starts something that gives him an unexpected taste of a type of candy he's never had before. L x Light yaoi lemon, so if you don't like that sort off thing, I suggest you go read something about fluffy bunnies. L seme, Light uke. May switch places.
1. Chapter 1

It was close to midnight

It was close to midnight. The city lights faintly illuminated the sky, and it was nearly impossible to see the stars.

L was crouched by the large windows, staring out across the urban landscape with his large, black eyes, as Raito flicked through a book, not really reading it.

With a sudden noise, the younger man slammed the book closed and stood up. L glanced over his shoulder, startled by the unexpected sound and slightly annoyed at having been ripped away from his thoughts.

Raito set the book down on the coffee table. "I'm going to bed."

L cocked an eyebrow. "Raito-kun, it's only quarter past ten. I don't want to go to bed yet."

Raito ran a hand through his hair fretfully. "I'm tired, Ryuuzaki. I'm sorry if you're not, but maybe if you'd just give up on these stupid handcuffs, we wouldn't have to go to bed at the same time!"

L's eyes widened slightly. As Raito had spoken, his voice had slowly risen until he was yelling.

"You don't have to shout, Raito-kun. You know we have to keep these on until I can tell for sure whether or not you're Kira." He stood up. "I have no qualms about going to bed now. There's no need for you to get upset."

He pouted and started to gnaw on his thumbnail. "You're being quite obnoxious and immature."

Raito glared and stomped into the other room. L followed him at a more leisurely pace, stopping along the way to grab a small watermelon flavored lollipop from a jar on the mantle.

L turned around as Raito yanked off his clothes angrily and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that was a bit too small. The detective could hear the younger man grinding his teeth.

Raito turned around. "Okay, I'm done." He said, expecting to be instructed to turn around, just as L had been, as they had done for the past three weeks they'd been imprisoned with each other.

Instead, L simply pulled off his baggy white shirt and threw it to the neatly contained pile on the floor. He tugged his pants off, then stared blankly around the room. He bent down and began to root through the closet, searching for something to sleep in.

Raito's eye twitched slightly. L had no sense of shame whatsoever. Raito, on the other hand, was probably more modest than a nun.

Suddenly, L reached over, and the muscles in his back stretched lazily, pulling his pale white skin tight over his body. The fine hairs on the back of Raito's neck stood up, a ghostly shiver running down his spine and through his body. His fingertips tingled slightly, and he abruptly felt a quiver in the very bottom of his stomach.

He turned away quickly, face burning. Had he just been _turned on _by Ryuuzaki? No way. There was absolutely no way-

He glanced down and did a mental face palm. Okay, so maybe the sugar-addicted detective had aroused him a little bit. All right, more than a little bit.

He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned around abruptly. Ryuuzaki was standing behind him, long finger poised just above his arm.

"Is Raito-kun alright?"

Raito brushed him away. "I'm fine. Let's just get to bed."

L and Raito climbed into the large bed, chain clinking as they did so. Raito immediately yanked the sheets up to his chin, half-covering his face. L, on the other hand, left the blanket around his stomach and lay down.

They lay there in silence for about half an hour, neither of them falling asleep. Finally, L could take it no more.

"Raito-kun? Are you still awake?" he asked, sitting up and propping himself on the pillows.

Raito mumbled something.

L sighed and lay back down, but this time his arm strayed, flopping over the younger man's chest and spooning him.

Raito's body stiffened at the sudden contact, while L snuggled closer and nuzzled him gently. Raito let out an almost inaudible gasp as he felt L's tongue dart out, licking his collarbone before latching on, sucking and biting.

Raito writhed under him, not quite understanding what was going on but wanting more of the delicious feeling that was spreading through his body. His fingernails scrabbled across the detective's back, searching to find some purchase as he moaned into his partner's thick black hair. Which, coincidentally, smelled of fresh strawberries.

L, for his part, was very pleased with his companion's reaction. He let go of Raito's throat and moved up slightly, capturing his lips in a heated kiss as he slid a hand up his shirt and began languidly stroking the taut, subtly muscled body beneath. Raito moaned, and L took advantage of his slightly open mouth to delve his tongue into the dark, warm, wet cavern, rubbing his tongue against Raito's as he wedged the lower half of his body between the younger man's legs, using his knee to massage his very hard and very obvious arousal.

Raito threw his head back with a groan of suppressed lust, eyes fluttering closed. L threw off the covers and stood up, grabbing the younger man's thighs and picking him up. He slammed him into the wall, sandwiching Raito between him and the hard surface. The student wrapped his legs around L's waist as the detective's long fingers kneaded the backs of his legs tantalizingly. L pulled the t-shirt over the uke's head, at the same time grabbing a small switchblade from the bedside table. He flicked it open and neatly sliced through Raito's pants, leaving only a thin, pale pink trail where the blade had nicked the flesh. The cloth fell from his legs, and his boxers quickly followed.

Raito gasped as his throbbing erection was exposed to the chilly air. L smirked, then wrapped a hand around the younger man's member and began toying with it.

Raito gritted his teeth as a strangled noise emitted from his throat. He bucked into L's hand, begging for more contact, more feeling…

His eyelids fluttered. "Please…Ryuuzaki…"

L kissed him again, silencing his desperate whimpers. "Don't call me that anymore, Raito." He said, completely doing away with the honorific.

"I want you to call me L."

He sped up his pace, fondling Raito's hardened member with startling accuracy for one as inexperienced as he was. Raito threw back his head, legs straining so hard they were trembling and sweat pouring down his body in streams. "Ahhh! L-sama…L-saAAHH! G-god, L, pl-ah…!"

L took his hand away and they slid to the floor, Raito still propped up against the wall. L helped him bend his suddenly weak knees and knelt between them, kissing a trail from the younger man's face downward. He smiled against Raito's stomach as the uke stiffened, cold lips brushing past his navel, eliciting a soft cry. Tormentingly slow, he slid his tongue down the other man's hardened length before taking it into his mouth fully. Raito choked out L's name as he felt himself being deep throated, a wet, warm appendage gently stroking his member inside the dark cavern. He tangled his hands in L's messy black hair, pumping him faster and faster as he became incoherent with desire. He blindly stuttered his lust into the night, the sensation of L's head between his thighs intoxicating him to the point of unconsciousness. He screamed his lover's name as he came, body shuddering violently, sightless from pure, unadulterated passion.

L swallowed the thick liquid, the seed of his lover, and withdrew, both men collapsing to the ground in a pile. Raito gave L a chaste kiss, tasting himself on the older man's lips. After a second he pulled away and stared deep into the detective's dark eyes.

"L," he said, voice heavy with longing, "fuck me now."

L obliged, picking up the younger man and carrying him to the bed. He kissed him softly and lifted his legs over his shoulders, positioning him for the coming sex.

He extended a hand and Raito eagerly engulfed the fingers, licking and sucking them, making L moan. He pulled them out and leaned into Raito, brushing the younger man's cheek with his lips.

"This will hurt." He said. "Is that alright?"

Raito nodded, and L slid a glistening finger into his entrance.

He bucked at the sudden intrusion, pain stabbing through his lower body. He gritted his teeth and tried not to cry out. L stroked his hair, soothing him, trying to distract him from the sting as much as possible.

He added another finger, stretching him, and then another, until finally Raito was ready. Slowly, L inserted the head of his member, not wanting to cause his lover pain.

Raito squeezed his eyes shut. "L, please, just hurry up and get i-inside me… ahhh…" he let out a thin hiss as L sank deeper into his body, filling him. Soon he was inside him completely. He stayed still for a moment, trying to let Raito get used to the feeling.

Instead, Raito opened his eyes. They were dewy and tearing.

"Please, L…m-move…!"

L nodded, then bent down to kiss Raito as he slowly began to push in and out of his body. The younger man moaned loudly, then screamed in pleasure as L hit his prostate and a wave of pleasure crashed over him. He grabbed at L, pulling him closer, needing to feel more of the hot, perfect friction inside his body. L rammed into him again and again, each time creating feelings more perfect then the last.

L's fingers, entwined in Raito's hair, dug into his scalp as the detective cried out in bliss. "R-Raito-!"

Beneath him, Raito gasped. "L, I'm g-going to c-cum…!"

L rammed into him especially hard, and they're screams mingled in the midnight air as they came simultaneously, L spilling himself into Raito's waiting, quivering body.

They collapsed against the sweat-drenched sheets, panting heavily. L slid out of Raito, who winced before relaxing against his lover. L wrapped an arm around Raito's shoulders and kissed him tenderly, lips pressing against each other softly.

L pushed Raito's hair off his face, ready to talk, or to touch him again, if it was what Raito wanted. But Raito, exhausted and satisfied, had quickly and quietly slipped off to sleep.

L smiled at the man lying beside him in the bed. He kissed his forehead gently, so as not to wake him, and draped an arm over his chest.

"I know you are Kira, Raito." He whispered, burying his face in his sleeping lovers hair.

"But I don't care."

Raito smiled in his sleep and gave a contented sigh, snuggling closer to L.

For one night, all was well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well… what can I say, this started out as a one shot but it's taken an unexpected change in direction and now I've decided to continue it as a full-length story. So, here's all the stuff you probably don't need to know:**

**Rating: Um, M. In case you haven't figured that out yet. Yaoi, lemons, cursing… if you don't like that stuff then you've probably stopped reading this already… but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note in any way, shape, or form. But if I did, THINGS would definitely have happened while L and Light were chained together. No doubt about it.**

**L: What kind of things?**

**Raito: Sweatdrop**

Raito awoke to the smell of strawberries and a peculiar comfortable warmth engulfing his body. He snuggled deeper into the sheets, still half-asleep, and was suddenly startled to full conciousness.

There was someone holding him.

He turned his head slowly, memories of the night before slowly returning  
as he did so. L's arm was wrapped around his waist, face buried into the younger man's neck. He was smiling in his sleep, expression more calm and serene than Raito had ever seen it before.

Raito sat up. L squirmed in his sleep, rolling over so that he was lying on his back, one arm held above his head, fingers brushing the headboard. He murmured something, then opened his eyes a fraction. He stared up at Raito.

"Good morning." the detective said, voice still heavy with sleep. "How long have you been awake?"

"Umm..." Raito ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Just a few minutes."

L sat up, wrapping his arms around the younger man's neck and pulling him closer. "How do you feel?"

Raito gulped. "I'm a bit... uh, sore."

L cocked his head and pouted sympathetically. "Aww... I'm sorry. Where does it hurt?"

Raito gestured vaugely. "Pretty much everywhere, actually. My lower back's really aching."

L pressed a single kiss to his younger lover's lips and crawled around so that he was facing his back. He put his hands on the smooth shoulders and began to knead the skin gently. Raito moaned happily and relaxed as the detective's hands massaged him, slowly relieving the pain caused by the previous night's activities. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Y'know, L, I didn't expect it to hurt that much."

L nuzzled his neck. "Well, I tried to be gentle, but I'm sure you've had less abrasive partners before."

Raito felt a pink blush spread across his face. "Um...actually, L I am... _was_ a virgin."

L froze, hands poised over the younger man's back. He slid around to face Raito, eyes wide as saucers.

"A _what_?"

Raito toyed with his hair awkwardly. "I'd never had sex before-"

"I know what a virgin is, Raito-kun." L said, exhasperated. "So... I was your first?"

"...yes...?"

L opened his mouth to say something, a mischievous glint in his eyes, but before he could be perverted Raito grabbed him, smashing their mouths together. L shrugged mentally and proceeded to make out with his younger companion.

Raito and L were so distracted by the feeling of their hands touching privately and the violent action of their mouths against each other that they didn't hear the footsteps in the hallway, or the door opening.

"L, you need to check out some of these files..." Matsuda said in a chipper tone, before catching sight of the two men entwined together on the bed. Raito was sucking on L's collarbone while he gave him a handjob, the detective writhing underneath him, moaning like a dog in heat.

Matsuda stared for a moment, then got an evil idea. He silently crept back into the hallway, pulling out his cell phone. He sent a message to the rest of the investigation team, telling them to come upstairs very, very quietly.

This'll teach them not to underestimate me! he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter's so short, but I'm happy with it, and I think it got my point across. The next one will be longer, I promise.**

Chief Yagami climbed up the spiral staircase to the third level of the large, custom-built apartment building. He walked down the hall before stopping at room 309. Matsuda, Aizawa, and Mogi were standing outside the door, Matsuda grinning like a maniac, and Aizawa and Mogi looking confused and impatient.

Soichiro turned to Matsuda. "What's the meaning of this? Why did you ask us to come up here? Is something wrong?"

Matsuda giggled. "Oh, something's wrong alright. You all know who's room this is, right?"

Aizawa glared. "Of course we do! It's the room that L and Raito are sharing."

Matsuda put a finger to his lips. "Shhh! We have to be quiet. I came up here a few minutes ago to give Ryuuzaki some paperwork and when he didn't answer the door, I went inside."

Mogi raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

Aizawa smacked the younger man upside the head, his afro wobbling dangerously. "You were the one who told us to come up here, baka! Now tell us what's going on!"

Matsuda rubbed the growing lump on his head. "Fine. But be very quiet, we don't want to disturb them."

A feeling of dread started to mount in Soichiro's stomach. "Disturb WHAT?"

Grinning Matsuda pushed open the door.

There was a collective gasp from the team as they saw what Matsu had discovered.

Raito was lying on top of L, handcuff chain wrapped around the detective's arms, holding them to the headboard. He was thrusting in and out of the older man violently, as Ryuuzaki bucked up to meet him. Both men were covered in sweat and breathless.

"What's my name, bitch?" Raito panted, pounding into the detective.

"RAITO-SAMA!!" L screamed/ moaned lustily. "OH, RAITO-SAMA!! YOU FEEL SO GOOOOOD!!"

The four shocked members of the investigation team stared, jaws practically hitting the floor as they watched the two young men going at it better than a whole team of greased porn stars.

"Aaaaah! Raito-sama, please, touch me more!" L moaned loudly, groping at the other man's body. Raito grabbed the detective's member and took him into his mouth, sucking harder than an industrial strength vaccum cleaner. L screamed. "RAITO-SAMA!" Raito let go of the older man's cock and kissed him deeply.

He stroked the detective's erection with powerful fingers. "Come for me, L." he whispered, voice husky with passion. With a scream, both men exploded, then collapsed against each other, their bodies sticking to the bedsheets as they embraced tenderly, covering each other with gentle but lusty kisses.

Soichiro stammered, face white as a certain byproduct of the two boy's activities. "W-w-w-w-what??"

Raito's head snapped up, finally catching sight of the other men in the room. His eyes widened. "Oh. Oh shit."

L opened his eyes. "What's wrong… uh oh."

Mogi blushed a vibrant shade of scarlet, then ran out of the room screaming. "I feel so diiiiiirty!!"

Matsuda smirked evilly, as Aizawa crossed his arms and scowled. "I knew it."

Soichiro, brain fried beyond all possible recognition, went to autopilot and shut down all systems. He collapsed to the floor, out cold.


End file.
